


congratulations

by thedevil_andgod



Series: another side to the story [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Broadway, F/F, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Rewrite, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: angelica had a few choice words for her sister.





	congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES this has not been updated in forever sorry!!! 
> 
> this is prolly gonna be the last parody of the series tbh so hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> obvs i do not own hamilton nor the songs all creds go to mr lin manuel miranda this is just some fan fun!!!

**[ELIZA]**  
Angelica

 **[ANGELICA]**  
Elizabeth. 

Congratulations. 

 

**[ELIZA]**

It was an act of political sacrifice, I never meant...

 

**[ANGELICA]**

Sacrifice? You want to talk about  _sacrifice_?

I languished in a loveless marriage across the sea, 

living only for the knowledge you were happy. 

I look at you now and think, dammit, what were you thinking? Where did it all get us? 

It’s too late for wiping tears, can’t push the years away, 

I’m back where I started, and I’m here to stay. 

You must know what I came to do?

I’m not here for you. 

**[COMPANY]**

Ooohh...

 

**[ANGELICA]**

I thought I knew you, like I know my own mind

You were always trusting and always so kind- 

and a million years ago, I fell in love but you said, ‘he’s mine’ 

 

I stepped aside, do you know why? 

 

I love you, Eliza, more than anything in this life,

and have put your happiness over mine, every time,

and now this- is how you repay my sacrifice? 

Don’t ever forget it’s because of me you got the perfect life!

 

Congratulations.

 

For the rest of your life, every ‘sacrifice’ you make? is for Alexander and the kids - give ‘em the best life  

 

Congratulations  

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Congratulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935448) by [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425)




End file.
